confanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Giant
Giants is the name given to different races that are gigantic, colossal, and enormous in appearance. A number of these "giant" races were brought into the world of Narnia by Aslan during the Age of Conquest. List of Giant races Cyclopes Ettins A race of two-headed giants that lived in the most northern land of Ettinsmoor. They were generally violent and unintelligent and can be described to either having two heads. These beings were once civilized in their homeland during the Age of Conquest, but during the Age of Winter, they all started to become uncivilized and became violent with stupidity and vicious temperament. Fomorians A race of gray-skinned giants that lived in a world far beyond Narnia. After being brought into the world of Narnia during the Age of Conquest, the Formorians started off as intelligent and civilized. Gallataurs Gigantes A race of giants that hail from a world far beyond Earth and Narnia. These beings are known to be highly similar to the humans of Earth and Narnia. They range in between 22 to 25 feet tall in adult size. Gigantes are known to be very clever, brave, gentle, noble, intelligent, majestic, honorable, and a bit aggressive. Years following Narnia's birth, Aslan used the might of his roar to form a protal which brought into a huge colony of Gigantes from their world to settle in the world of Narnia. They settled in countries, such as Archenland, Calormen, Ettinsmoor, Harfang, Kingdom of Narnia, Telmar, and the Western Wild. In Ettinsmoor, only a small amount of Gigantes settled in this land and had been in conflict with types of giants, such as the Ettins, Ogres, or Fomorians. Somewhere in the kingdom of Harfang, which borders north from Ettinsmoor, many Gigantes settled in the land and started building villages during the Age of Conquest. Before the city of Harfang was built, their skills of survival allowed them to build a city called the City of the Giants for any different race of giants to come and settle. During the Dark Age, the city fell and the Harfanger Gigantes constructed another city that was heavily fortified. Gigantes who live in the kingdom Narnia didn't construct cities, but instead, they built their own villages in the mountains since they were considered great mountaineers. These Gigantes were extremely gentle, intelligent, and friendly towards every different Narnian race they meet. However, they would have to be careful where they step since they were the tallest amongst any different race in the world. Bordering south from Narnia was the kingdom Archenland, in which a number of Gigantes settled in with a number of different races. Like the Gigantes of Harfang, they were extremely civilized, gentle, and intelligent where they built a huge major town in the land, but also helped in constructing Anvard. Somewhere far west from Archeland and Narnia, a small handful of Gigantes lived in the nation of Telmar years after the Telmarine Humans ruled this kingdom. They were very civilized and pleasant, and did not bother rise up against the Humans since it was there territory. They helped in the construction of Delmar City and Telmare Castle. Some Gigantes also settled in Calormen and shared their resources with the Calormenes. Jotuns Loxodons Ogres Syrbota Titans Treants Trolls Category:Aslan's Army Category:Giants Category:White Witch's Army Category:Species